Apostle And Creed
by axlorg89
Summary: Natsu Dragneel, A infamous thief who lives by a Creed. Lucy Heartphilia, A fairy tail Apostle. What will happen when these two meet and travel together. Natsu Dragneel is the best, thief around Fiore. Lucy Heartphilia, devoted to her Cathedral, Fairy Tail. It would be foolish if they both fell in love. However, it is not up to us to decide. (Nalu. No real-life religions involved.)
1. Apostle and Creed

**Yes...I know what you are thinking. You want to destroy me. It just came up. By the way, this Friday I will be writing a one-shot...Not about Nalu though... I will give you a hint 'Lavis;'... I know, some of my pairing are weird. Anyways. START THE DANG STORY! (Btw, the Apostle has nothing to do with real-life religons)**

**Chapter 1: Apostle And Creed**

"COME BACK HERE SALAMANDER!" The Duke of Everlue cried out. The fat man was chasing the dragon slayer inside the outdoor garden, which was surrounded by walls.

The dragon slayer whistled and out of nowhere, a blue cat came flying down and grabbed a hold of the creed. He opened his pouch and began counting the money in there. "ONLY 155 JEWELS! YOU GUYS SUCK" The Dragon-slayer yelled out-loud.

"M-M-MY MONEY! COME BACK HERE!" The Duke screamed only to see the infamous creed and his cat leave the area.

…

"I think we should take a break. Lets go on the ground Happy" Natsu told the blue neko. "Aye, sir!" Happy said in response. Happy lowered and itself until Natsu reached the ground. The blue exceed's wing disappeared, leaving some sparkles behind. "That Duke had nothing! We need more jewels if we are going to survive out here" Natsu said to Happy. Happy briefly nodded and opened his mouth to say something until a voice screeched out.

"EEEEK!" Natsu and Happy got startled but never-the-less, decided to explore the source of the voice. Natsu and Happy were reaching the scene when they saw two figures. Deciding to be discreet they hid in a bush and waited to hear something, other than some muffles.

"My my my. You are loaded Miss! I'll be taking all these Jewels now!" A mysterious yet heavy voice said. When Natsu heard the word 'Jewels' he immediately got out of hiding and jumped into the scene.

There was a man with blue hair and tan skin with a big pale bag on his hand. He looked like another thief. Natsu also noticed who he was talking too. It was a blonde girl. She was hanging upside-down by her feet and her mouth was duck-taped. Judging by her clothes, Natsu guessed she was an Apostle.

"Oh, what do we have here? Let me introduce myself!" The man said, his voice silky like honey. "I am the great BORA! A thief that is wanted among the many seas. And who might you be?" Bora asked the young adult.

"I am The Salamander. You must be really stupid. When stealing, you don't harm the person you are taking from. Now respect your elders." Natsu commanded. He was agitated by Bora's antics. Bora started laughing out loud. "E-ELDER! HAHA! I GOT 20 YEARS ON YOU, KID!" Bora roared in between laughs. All of a sudden Natsu disappeared form his spot. "W-Where'd you go?" Bora called.

Then. Right before his eyes, Natsu appeared in front of him. The pink-haired thief grabbed Bora by the collar. "It doesn't matter about the age Bora. Just the experience" Natsu said. And with that, Natsu punched him in the stomach. Bora bended over in pain. As he was about to recover Natsu elbowed him in the head as Bora was bended. Bora fell flat on the ground unconscious.

Natsu took the bag that Bora previously held and looked into it. He was right, she was loaded.

"I'll just take half of these jewels." Natsu said to no-one in particular as he scooped up some coins and filled it in his pouch.

After he finished collecting he heard a muffled sound. He turned around. 'Oh, Yea. I forgot about the girl!'. She was swinging on the rope, trying to break free. Now that Natsu got a better look, she was actually pretty hot. He stood up to where she was. She was wearing one of the priestess dresses(Black and a white symbol of Fairy Tail's logo), and black slippers. Her hair was was loose and fell by her face. Natsu took one of his daggers and sliced the rope. The girl fell and Natsu caught her bridal-style. Natsu put her down gently and pulled the masking-tape of her mouth. "You look like you've been up there for a while. You will get light-headed." Natsu explained.

Upon taking the tape of, he was in contact with her foot. "LUCY KICK!" The apostle cried out. Natsu landed on the ground and started rubbing his head. "What was that for!?" Natsu asked pleadingly. "A-Aren't you working with Bora?" The apostle asked. She titled her head in curiosity.

"NO! Didn't you see me the beat the shit out of him? I saved you. Now if you don't mind, I will be taking half of your jewels and be on my way" Natsu told the Apostle. "Ah..G-Gomen!(Sorry) I closed my eyes the whole time...I'm Lucy Heartphilia and I...uahhg" The blonde started feelings dizzy and landed on Natsu's arm. "I told you , that you might be light-headed" Natsu calmly replied. "Anyways... Arigatou (Thank you). But I think you should be rewarded with more jewels." The Apostle told the infamous creed.

"No need, I took enough. My name is Natsu Dragneel. Oh and don't preach around a lot. People will think your a hypocrite." Natsu told Lucy. He began to walk away.

"W-Wait! I am kinda lost. I lost my map and I have a job to do. You see, I am a apostle for Fairy Tail! I have to travel to 10 different towns, and then travel to the Magic Council. So can you please tell me where the nearest town is?" Lucy pleaded.

"Listen, the next town is-" Natsu briefly stopped. A thought occurred in his mind:

_The Magic council is the highest ranking of them all. It's practically a kingdom. That means._

_Magic Council= Jewels $-$_

"Y'know what! Let me travel along with you. I know the land of Fiore better than anyone else. Plus I could protect you from other ruffians." Natsu told Lucy. Lucy's eyes immediately lit up. "You will? May Mavis be with you good, sir!" Lucy told Natsu.

"Hehe...Yea!" He told Lucy, however his mind was filled up with thoughts of going rich.

"Oh, on the fifth town, another Apostle will travel with us." She told Natsu. Natsu, afraid of being outnumbered (Cause Happy can't fight) came up with a idea. "I know someone who might travel with us. He is good at what I do." He told Lucy. Lucy nodded in agreement.

Lucy was happy to get protection.

Natsu was happy to get even more jewels.

A Apostle and A Creed. How will they mix?

**I hope you like it. Yes, Lucy is a bit OOC but I will bring her to normal in the next chapters. Love it? Hate it? Sorry if there is any grammar issues. Reviews help keep my motivation up~**


	2. The HotSprings and Apostle

**I really like everyone that reads this! Thanks for reading! Someone asked me to explained what a Apostle and Creed means. Well, a creed is a faith. Apostle is a religious (To a certain religion. But in this story, a religion called Fairy Tail) disciple or leader to a religion. Let's begin now.**

**Chapter 2: The HotSprings**

"How long til' we reach the next town?" Lucy asked the thief. Her hood cloak was all dirty and some of it was tearing off. She flinched at a thought of a certain Apostle. A certain apostle would...Lucy couldn't even say it... She was just scary. If you had a spot of dirt, off to the basement for extra studies and extra yard work. And that was if you were LUCKY!

"About 2 days." Natsu calmly replied. He was marching north, they could make it in a day if the flew with Happy, but Happy couldn't carry two people at the same time. Besides, he needed Lucy to get into the kingdom. "Natsu!" Happy called from the sky. He was watching from the sky for any bandits or towns in view.

"What!" Natsu answered.

"Can we take a break?" Happy asked.

"No, no, NO! The task is very important. We have to go on without any pauses." Lucy explained while shaking her head.

"But Lucy! I see an abandoned hot spring!" Happy informed Lucy. Lucy stopped walking. Water...I can wash the cloak AND relax at the same time.

"HAPPY! LEAD THE WAY" Lucy hollered. "I thought your task was important?" Natsu told Lucy, a bit surprised from the apostles outburst.

"It can wait!"

~._.~

The trio made a small camp. It was getting late and the group had barely made any progress. "I'm going to relax in the hot springs..." She paused. Wondering if she should tell them 'no peeking', but they hardly seemed like perverts. She shrugged it off and marched off towards the hot springs.

Lucy was out of view. "Happy?" Natsu asked while looking at Happy. "I got the binoculars!" Happy exclaimed. 'it's not like she said 'no peeking', so it must be alright!" Natsu thought while grinning slyly to himself. "If Lucy catches us, we will use Plan B" Natsu told Happy. "Aye Sir!" Happy exclaimed.

…

"Feels so good!" Lucy told to no one in particular. The moon was reflecting off the waters and the mist was fogging the clearing. It was so relaxing. She felt as if she had no troubles in the world. Then she remembered she did have something to do in this world. She groaned.

As Lucy got up to go get changed, she noticed her clothes weren't in the spot where she had left them.

"looking for THIS?" A voice called out. Lucy could barely see the figure because of the mist, but the pink hair was too obvious. "NATSU! Come back with my clothes. Joke's over!" Lucy ordered. Natsu snickered. "Then come out and get it!" Natsu teased.

He really was a ruffian! "NATSU!" Lucy yelled. "You can't stay in too long! Or else you will faint and might drown. Then I will preform CPR on you. But I might get carried away" Natsu explained slyly with a smirk on his face.

Lucy growled and began to think. What do I do? Lucy concentrated hard. She remembered one of the apostles saying if Lucy focused hard enough, she could summon a gate from the spirit world. Everyone that's an apostle has been gifted their own very special powers. Lucy was summoning, though she never tried it.

"I summon thee, gate of the water bearer! AQUARIOUS!" Lucy yelled. She didn't even know where the words came from, it just flowed within her. Lucy started feeling something rise up from the waters. _Sploosh! _A mermaid-like creature popped out of nowhere!

"KYA!" Lucy screamed.

"Who are you" the blue mermaid demanded.

"L-Lucy" the blonde managed to stutter out.

"What did you call me out for?! I was in the middle of a date with my boyfriend!" The mermaid exclaimed.

"I..Uh...That guy took my clothes and I don't want to come out naked to get them" Lucy pitifully explained.

"You spoiled little BRAT! You don't call the zodiacs out here for something as pitiful as that! I'm gonna do this once! If you ever try this crap again...Your going to regret it" Aquarius yelled. Lucy barely nodded.

"Is he the pink-haired idiot?" Aquarius asked irritatedly. Lucy nodded a bit too fast. "Oi Lucy! Is it time for me to come in and 'save' you?" Natsu asked. Lucy could tell he was smirking.

"WATER PILLIAR!" Aquarius screamed as she directed her urn to the pink-haired brat.

"WAAHHH" Natsu screamed as he got swept up by the water and dealing with some damages.

The water swept her close back to Lucy and Lucy used this chance to get changed, even in the lake, despite the outfit being wet. So much for relaxing.

"If you ever call me out again for a stupid reason like this, I swear I will drown YOU!" Aquarius threatened before disappearing. Lucy managed to trudge her way out of the lake and found a washed up imbecile on the land. It seems he wasn't prepared for the water attack, nor the heat from the water. Natsu was on the ground, his legs and arms sprawled out like road-kill and his eyes were circling. He must've fainted. Lucy groaned. She could leave him right there and then, BUT! He knew which way to go.

She made a mental note to herself to buy a map of Fiore so she didn't have to keep traveling with Natsu anymore. Until then, she was stuck with this perverted, idiotic, imbecile. Lucy began taking a hold of his arms and dragging him to the nearby camp.

~0.o~

"Natsu, did you have your way with her?" A neko asked after seeing the bushes rustle. Instead of Natsu coming out of the bush, it was Lucy. Dragging a knocked out Natsu to view.

"What did you say!" Lucy asked in soft tone but her eyes showed murder.

The blue cat gulped. Happy finally noticed Natsu. "YOU KILLED HIM!" The cat yelled in fear. He quickly ran over to Natsu's side and began reciting a funeral.

"Since you died Natsu, I will take the money you left behind and buy some fish for-" Happy began but got interrupted. "Oi, Oi Happy! I'm ALIVE! Blonde here bullied me" Natsu explained with his left eye peeking out.

"What did you think you were DOING!?" Lucy exclaimed at him while letting go of his shirt.

"You didn't say I couldn't peek." Natsu protested. "THAT'S BECAUSE I THOUGHT IT WAS ALREADY IMPLIED!" Lucy countered back furiously. Natsu shrank back. He had no logical comebacks.

"I'm going to make dinner! Don't you DARE bother me!" Lucy threatened. Natsu and Happy gulped while nodding.

Lucy sighed and began to cook. When she was in the middle of cooking (Stirring a pot) Natsu came up from behind and grabbed her by the waists. "What are you doing?" Lucy growled. "Shouldn't we get more _Friendly _with each other?" The cocky thief answered while grinning his toothy smile.

"Get off playboy" She ordered Natsu.

"That's so mean Luce! If you want me to be yours, you only have to ask!" Natsu told Lucy. Lucy could feel her cheeks burning up. She tried to struggle her way out, but Natsu's grasps stayed firm. Lucy squeaked when Natsu began letting his hands feel her. She had to get out! Or else she would get raped! Before Natsu could feel her again, Lucy immediately took the pot she was stirring and flipped it behind her, which landed on Natsu's head.

Natsu let go of his grasps on Lucy to take the pot out of his head. She made her move to get a good 10 feet away from him. Natsu calmly took the pot out of his head. His whole head was covered with smudges of stew. It kind of awe'd her that Natsu wasn't freaking out right now. She was cooking at the highest temperature possible, but Natsu didn't seem to have any burns on him.

"It's DELICIOUS!" Natsu yelled in delight. Lucy gave a brief "Eh?" and Natsu began to lick his fingers which contained smudges of stew. Lucy stalked away angry and began to set up her tent. She made sure to zip it up and lock it with 3 locks in case that pervert came.

~^.^~

"Natsu, did you get her?" Happy asked. Natsu shook his head glumly. His plan was failing. He knew that once they reached the kingdom, they would say goodbye. But if he managed to make the blonde fall in love with him, he could go INTO the kingdom with her and grab the money.

"She is too weird." Natsu calmly added. Natsu yawned as he and Happy said 'night'. It was just too cold in his tent. So he stumbled towards Lucy's tent. He tried to go in but found it locked. 'That was stupid' Natsu thought. He began unlocking the locks. He was a thief after all, so he was used to locks.

He got into Lucy's tent and laid beside her. "Warm" Natsu purred before dozing off.

**GOMEN! (Sorry) I am LATE! I had to go to a party. Please forgive me! I will get the other stories updated as soon as I can!**


	3. The Thief's Creed and Apostle

**I am late. Gomen. But I will be even more busier an dlater because I started watched a new anime. Toradora! Anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: **The Thief's Creed.

Lucy felt warm. It was unusual because she always felt cold. Even as a child. But she suddenly felt very warm. Lucy woke up. The first thing she noticed was that her 'pillow' was unusually very hard and bumpy. She began to sit up but was quickly pulled down. She found an arm wrapped around her arm. She followed the arm to see a very cute Natsu beside her. Lucy began to see things in logic.

Natsu=An older 19 yr old ruffian.

Lucy=A younger 17 yr old weapon-less girl.

Bed

…

Lucy was about to scream until she looked at Natsu. Looking at Natsu when he was sleeping was so much different when he was awake. He looked child-like, adorable, and fragile. Lucy pet his head. It was surprisingly soft. She smiled softly and continued brushing his hair with her hand. That is, when Lucy thought it was the perfect timing for payback. Lucy dug into her nearby purse and found ribbons, and make-up. Lucy grinned evilly.

…

Lucy was making breakfast. She was cooking fish because it was the only food they had thanks to Happy and Natsu. She hummed a bit before she heard Natsu yawn and get out. He immediately spotted her and grinned. "So, did you like waking up to your truly?" Natsu confidently asked. He was expecting her to fall for him or deny it. Instead she laughed.

"What's so funny" Natsu asked, his tone less playful. She continued to laugh even more.

"Nothing...Miss Natsu." Then she laughed louder where she was lying on the ground.

"Weirdo..." Natsu muttered. He turned around to see Happy, bringing in more fish.

"Hey Happy!" Natsu yelled. Happy looked at Natsu and laughed too.

"What is so funny!" Natsu asked.

Happy pointed to his face. Natsu immediately went to the river stream and looked in the river. He saw his. reflection. His hair was tied in 2 short pigtails with a red ribbon. Lipstick smothered his lips roughly, he had blush on his cheeks, He had everything. Lashes, Mascara, powder, even his nails were painted pink.

Natsu quickly rubbed his face with water. He made it worse by looking like a sad clown.

Natsu stomped off towards camp. He faced the blonde. The blonde laughed even harder by Natsu's attempts to clean up.

"TURN ME BACK TO NORMAL!" Natsu ordered. Lucy reluctantly agreed, she doesn't want to die laughing after all.

Lucy guided Natsu to the stream and began wiping the make-up off gently and professionally.

"You see to be used to make-up. I thought only rich people had make-up. Beside's apostles don't get much money.

Lucy flinched a bit before returning to a composed state.

"Some people come to the cathedral. I offer to help them clean their make-up. For extra-money. I do have a rent" Lucy explained. Natsu was a professional liar. The pros of being a good liar was that you know when someone else is lying. And Lucy was.

"So Natsu Dragneel. Remember when you saved me. You said professional thieves don't hurt people. Why is that?" Lucy asked, obviously wanting to change the subject. Natsu let her. He knew how people don't want to reveal their pasts, and he did too, so he didn't mind changing the subject.

"Most of the thieves here follow what we call a Creed." Natsu began.

"Creed?" Lucy repeated.

"A faith. A thief's way of setting boundaries. We have rules about what you must do. But not everyone follows it as you can see. There are multiple leaders. The leaders are Dragons. Next in line are the dragon's foster children. I am one of them. After that are the regular thieves. Anyways the Creed contains 12 rules." Natsu explained.

"Care to share?" Lucy asked nonchalantly as she started rubbing his lipstick off.

"Why should I?" Natsu grumbled.

"Do you want me to clean you up or not?" Lucy threatened as she looking him in the eye. Natsu tensed and sighed.

"12. You don't harm victims. Unless in a dire situation. For example, if they were about to kill, you can attack them. 11. Don't make friends" Natsu began. Lucy cocked her head at number eleven.

"Why does 11 say that?" Lucy asked. "So it can be easier to let go and not let anyone get in danger...Best to go solo." Natsu answered.

"Happy?" Lucy questioned. "He's different. He's a flying cat." Natsu stated. Lucy kind of felt bad that she wasn't considered a friend to him but shook that feeling out. After all he's done to her, why would Lucy treat him like a friend?

"10. Never kill. Almost the same as 12" Natsu continued.

"9, don't go into a fight you know you can lose". Lucy noticed Natsu narrowed his eyes a bit when saying nine. He must've gotten into lots of fights that seemed pointless.

"8, don't betray the Creed. 7, don't turn against the dragons, death comes slowly to those that do." Natsu continued. Lucy shivered when he mentioned death.

"6, don't fall in love" Natsu added. Lucy felt a pang of hurt but she was furious that Natsu carelessly flirted with her. Still, Lucy had a feeling Natsu might break rule #7. Natsu did too.

"5, don't die. Keep moving. It's for those who want to give up hope." Natsu explained.

"4, don't use your powers for vanity or popularity."

"3, you must not avoid your mission"

"Mission?" Lucy repeated.

"Basically, what the dragons assign. They are given to dragon-slayers, like me, and higher ranked thieves." Natsu fully introduced.

"2." Natsu began again. "Don't get caught by the mag-...erm...by the M.C." Natsu errored. He almost said Magic Council. If she found out, she would leave him off before he got the money.

"M.C.?" Lucy asked.

"A secret. Anyways, if we get caught, our fellow thieves kill us. They don't want any weak thieves nor a person to squeal on the Creed." Natsu explained.

"1. When you make a pack. You don't break it. You are forever bonded to that person. Kinda like marrige" Natsu finished.

"I thought you couldn't get attached" Lucy protested.

"Yea, but it is different for dragon slayers. Dragon slayers and dragons can make packs. But it's rare." Natsu told her.

"How do you make a pack?" Lucy asked.

"You need a visual?" Natsu irritatedly asked. Lucy shrugged. That's when Natsu did it. He went up and smashed his lips to hers. After a few seconds he broke the kiss.

"And that's about it. You can't do it with anybody else after you did one and-" Natsu's voice trailed off. His eyes went wide. OH MAVIS! I JUST MADE A PACK WITH HER! IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT!

Lucy's eyes went wide, she immediately slapped him before she touched her lips. The kiss was _good_. Better than she imagined. Than she recalled what Natsu said. Was he making fun of her? Lucy immediately left him standing there, still in shock.

"Does that mean...I'm her husband?" Natsu asked himself. He immediately fell on his hands and knees by the river. A gloomy aura filled beside him. Why me?

**There you have it. Anyways guys, I won't be on as much as I told you before. I might be gone even longer. My grades aren't looking so great. Anyways please review if you enjoy.**


	4. Magnolia and Apostle

**Yosh! It's been a while but here it is! I'm still in a good mood because of episode 173...That nalu moment...Anyways, we must get started! (I will suggest some songs on later chapters. To set the meaning)**

**Chapter 4:** Magnolia

The rest of the walking has been quiet. Natsu looked uneasy as he trailed behind Lucy. The thick trees made it almost impossible to squeeze by, but they managed. Natsu had just finished telling Lucy what had happened, and that they made a pack. He earned another smack to the face and made the blonde upset, saying how she couldn't be a head apostle because she was now married. Happy looked equally upset. Just because his chances of getting a million fishes were sinking, because Lucy was supposed to lead us to the kingdom for money. And money met fish to Happy.

Natsu heard her sniffles as they continued walking, he opened his mouth, "Say Luce...I think I know something that might help us get this marriage deal over with...". Lucy immediately whipped her head back. Her eyes were red from crying and her hair fell perfectly aligned without her even trying. "How?", "Well, I have this sister...She lives with her guardian, Doranbolt, anyways-" He got cut off.

"You have a sister?" Lucy asked, a bit more intrigued he had relatives. He put his hands in his pockets. "I don't want to talk much, ok? Her name is Wendy. She is also a dragon slayer, she does healing magic and wind magic" Natsu muttered loud enough for Lucy to hear. "Aye! She's nice. Especially Charle" Happy piped up. "Who's Charle?" Lucy asked. "Doesn't matter, she's an Exceed like Happy. Anyways she does healing magic and wind-" "But how does that help us?" Lucy asked. Natsu got irritated, it would nice to not be interrupted.

"It's just a guess. She might find a spell to break something. She lives in Magnolia. We can stay a couple of days, besides, I gotta meet a blacksmith for new stuff..." Natsu added. "I got a friend who lives in Magnolia too! She is also and Apostle, plus, that's where I'm supposed to go!" Lucy cheerfully explained. It's like hitting two exceeds with one stone!

"Yosh, let's go!" Natsu said, now fired up at his new luck. In face, the idea that they both kissed had completely vanished from their minds as they put a new goal in mind. Well, Happy hasn't forgotten, and he will make sure to bring it up later. At the moment, Happy decided to let them be perfectly content...Before the teasing of course!

…

"Haaaaa..." Lucy huffed as the trio reached Magnolia. It was a perfect town, peaceful, and a great scenery. "Let's go get an apartment for a few nights" Natsu suggested. Lucy took the lead with Natsu walking behind and Happy flying head-high by Natsu. Lucy saw a yellow apartment."How about that?" Lucy suggested. Natsu shrugged, he didn't seem to be in a chatty mood. They walked into the lobby to see a huge lady with purple hair and red glasses. She must've been the landlady, well, Lucy thought she was.

"I'd like to rent two rooms for four nights?" Lucy asked gently, hoping to find a nice lady under all that outer appearance. "About 18,000 jewels!" The lady's voice boomed as she gave an all-business-like nod. Lucy looked into her pouch. She had 0 jewels. Lucy did a quick panic. She was POSITIVE that she had billions more than that! Lucy looked at Natsu and Happy. They both grinned sheepishly as they avoided her glance.

_Bakas! (Idiots!)_

Lucy was about to explain to the landlady that they had no money until Natsu stepped in. "Listen LandLady, I ran out of fish for my partner. So we needed money, and I got a lot of it. Can't you spare us a few nights? But if you don't want to...I might have to use this" Natsu explained as he began threatening her with flames from his hand. It flickered brightly as he extended it over towards the landlady menacingly.

The landlady didn't look the slightest bit scared or interested in what he was doing. Lucy knew perfectly well that Natsu was only threatening her and now attempting harm. It was in the Theif's Creed. The landlady looked over Natsu's shoulder to get a better look at Lucy. Lucy flinched a bit. Not because her stare was uncomfortable. But because someone might recognize her from the past. "Since you've got a girl with you, I doubt you would do anything stupid. I'll allow it...JUST ONCE!" The landlady's voice boomed again. With that said, she gave them the keys. "Enjoy your stay kids". Lucy didn't know it, but something about this apartment made her think she might be living here again. The Landlady picked up the luggage and descended to their rooms.

"Let's go see Wendy then!"Happy suggested. Natsu and Lucy both nodded. As Natsu took the lead, Lucy began to wonder who Wendy was, and this Doranbolt guy. Lucy asked no questions and traveled with Natsu and Happy. It took about fifteen minutes in this town and we just arrived there. "Doranbolt is in debt to my family. That's why he watches over Wendy, plus he can transport to about anywhere." Natsu explained when we reached the front door. "I see. He sounds like someone who wouldn't betray your trust.- WAIT! Aren't you going to know atleast?" Lucy asked as Natsu proceeded to open a window and sneak into it. It seems windows and him were a habit. Natsu simply shrugged and went inside. Lucy reluctantly follow in the window.

(Please be aware. .. This is about to get...erm...Lolcion)(I kinda like this couple too..I'm sorry I AM WEIRD)

As Lucy jumped into the room, which was nicely decorated, she saw Natsu freeze. He looked even pale! Lucy directed her attention to where Natsu stood. Lucy turned very pale as her jaw dropped. A 12-yr old girl, who had dark-blue hair, was being...HARRASED...by this grown tan man with black and a bit scruffy hair. The man with a noticeable scar on his face hugged the little girl tightly for quite a while as he crouched down to her height. Lucy would've yelled but Natsu beat her to it. But not what she had in planned.

Natsu swiftly moved to the young man and straight-out punch him in the face. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING DORANBOLT! YOU PEDOPHILE! I'M GOING TO _KILL_ YOU!" Natsu fumed.

Doranbolt, shocked from Natsu's sudden appearance, quickly said "I'll wait for your answer!" before disappearing or transporting. "H-Hai! (Y-Yes)." She called nervously. Natsu stood there, flames in his fists, "Bloody Bastard!" He muttered as Lucy noticed the blue-haired girl blush and advert her eyes in embarrasement.

"Your not going to see him...right?" Natsu asked patiently after calming down. "I'm not going to see him" Wendy stated but her voice faltered and she continued to blush hard. Her answer didn't seem confident, and Lucy could tell. Unfortunately, Natsu couldn't and nodded in approval.

"So, Natsu-nii. Why are you here?" Wendy asked, hoping to change the subject.

"We need your help"

**Gomen for lateness...And gomen to the RoWen fans. This was just a one or two thing only so I will RARELY, do pairings that are weird.**


	5. Mt Fuimoto and Apostle

**Ungrounded! FINALLY! Let's just start! (I just started watching Inuyasha...I might get side-tracked...**

**Chapter 5: **Mt. Fumioto

"So that's our problem" Natsu finished his explanation. Wendy brought five cups of tea for the guests, herself, and Charla. "Ahh...Natsu-nii, I don't know if I can help..." Wendy started but got interrupted as Natsu and Lucy both groaned in frustration. "But I heard rumors of this happening. Natsu-nii, why did you bring Lucy along though. This isn't like you to bring a girl with you. And an apostle at that!" Wendy responded.

"I just want to help her out. From the goodness of my heart..." Natsu replied. Wendy raised a brow. It was obvious he was lying but Lucy was oblivious. "I see...Anyway's, the rumor I heard requires a certain amount of materials." Wendy explained.

"Like what?" Natsu and Lucy both said in unison.

"Well, I have collected most of the materials, but not all of them. I need three more items. I need the gem stone of Mt. Fumioto, which is surrounded by a bunch of shadow spirits. The stone is protected by a person named Rouge. The other item is the red egg which is buried deep in the Holy cavern. It is protected by Sting." She paused. There was a long silence. "What's wrong?" Lucy asked. "The final item is Ink..." Wendy explained.

"That should be easy" Natsu exclaimed.

"You don't understand. We need a specific ink...The ink of Hiro Mashima..." Wendy whispered. Silence grew. "Hiro Mashima...You mean the actual HIRO MASHIMA!" The duo both yelled. Wendy nodded shyly. Natsu stood up.

"I'm going to go and get those items. So I don't have to married to...HER!" Natsu replied.

"I'm going with you!" Lucy yelled. "You'll just slow me down." Natsu protested. He quickly shrank down as soon as Lucy glared at him.

"LET'S GO!" Happy piped up as Charle flew away from the room.

"Good Luck!" Wendy shouted as they both escaped through the window. Once they disappeared from sight Wendy sighed. This was going to be an unusual journey...

…

"Lucy"

"Hmm?" Lucy hummed to Natsu.

"Why are you coming?"

"Cause I want too" Lucy stated. Natsu sneaked a glance at her, she was wearing her black cloak and her hood up, making it difficult to see her expression. Still, Natsu could sense the tone in her voice. It was better not to ask.

"So...How long is it away?" Lucy asked Happy. The blue neko looked up at her. "Uhm...I say in about an hour..." Happy said as he held the map at different angles, obviously confused on which directions to go. Lucy sighed and stole the map from Happy.

"We should see it up this hill..." Lucy muttered aloud as the trio reached the hill. There it was. Mt Fumioto, ruled by Rouge, a shadow mage, but is rumored to be much stronger than a mage.

Lucy took a step forward and felt a rush of power fly past her. "What power this 'Rouge' has" Lucy stated. "So it's that Rouge, huh?...That means Sting in the Holy Cavern really is Sting" Natsu muttered to himself.

"You know him?" Lucy asked, after hearing Natsu curse. "You bet." Natsu growled as his eyes flared up. "I'm all fired up!" He declared. Lucy looked at Happy. The cat's face looked serious. Lucy knew it was better not to ask.

The trio walked in silence as they entered the baase of the mountain. There was no ledges or anything else to grab on to, it was even to steep to climb. "Okay Luigi, I'm going to fly up there while you wait here. Got it?" Natsu said as Happy landed on Natsu's shoulders. "WAIT! HOLD UP!" Lucy exclaimed as she grabbed Happy's tail and dragged him away from Natsu. Happy was now hanging upside down with Lucy holding his tail upwards. "First, It's Lucy. Second, I am NOT staying down here. I am GOING with you!" Lucy demanded as she began to jerk Happy's tail.

Natsu grabbed Happy's tail back. "No! I can do it MUCH faster on my own!" Natsu protested and also held Happy upside down.

"I DON'T CARE!" Lucy replied as she grabbed a hold of Happy's tail and brought him back to her side.

"AM NOT" Natsu yelled as he grabbed Happy's tail.

"ARE TOO" Lucy grabbed Happy's back

"AM NOT"

"ARE TOO"

"AM NOT"

"AM NOT"

"ARE TOO!" Natsu spatted before realizing what he just said. "YOUUU!" Natsu growled. For an Apostle, she sure was annoying. "Erm...T-There is a cave entrence...Right there..." Happy stuttered as his face showed he was about to throw up from the tail grabbing.

"Sorry buddy" Natsu softly said to his partner. Happy looked pleased at Natsu's apology and forgave him. "Yosh!(Right) What are we waiting for then?" Lucy chimed in, ruining a bonding moment between Natsu and Happy. "Aye, Sir!" Happy shouted as he followed Lucy who had just entered the cavern. Natsu sighed, shrugged his shoulders and entered.

As they entered, darkness engulfed everything. Lucy, Natsu and Happy couldn't see a thing. "Didn't Wendy say we might get attacked by shadow creatures...How are we supposed to fight if we can't see a thing?" Lucy whined. Suddenly, Lucy felt someone bump into her. "LUUUCCCYY KICK!" She screamed as she attacked the perpetrator. "OUCH! WHO KICKED ME!" Natsu yelled. "I'm gonna make you BURN!" Natsu shouted into the darkness. As he said that he let fire charge in his hands. Lucy saw Natsu through the light.

"Natsu...We can't see a thing and you couldn't figure out how we could use light." Lucy calmly, yet agitatedly said. "Oh, I guess I never noticed...Hmm." Natsu hummed. _Was this guy really that dense!? _"YOU ARE A WALKING TORCH!" Lucy exclaimed. Her voice echoed through the cave walls and echoed.

_WALKING TORCH_

_Walking Torch_

_walking torch_

"Geez, and I thought just hearing your voice was bad...Now I have to listen to it some more!" Natsu complained. Lucy swore she was going to kill him when they get back from this side-mission.

"Natsu, watch this!" Happy chimed as he looked towards the cave. "HAPPY!" He screamed

_HAPPY_

_Happy_

_happy_

"COOL Happy! Let me try!" Natsu squealed in delight. "NATSU IS THE BEST!" He shouted.

_NATSU IS THE BEST_

_Natsu Is The Best_

_natsu it the best_

_the best..._

"HAHA AMAZING!" Natsu and Happy shouted in laughter. "Uh guys...I think that was a bad idea..." Lucy stuttered.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked, still talking as if nothing was going to go wrong.

"Look!" Lucy squealed as she pointed into the darkness. There was shadows, even darker than the darkness itself, it's yellow eyes shone brightly. The creature like shadows were coming closer and only before Lucy could suggest about leaving, Natsu's flame/torch brightened. "I'm all fired up!" He declared with an evil glint in his eyes.

**ME AND MY LATENESS! You may spat all the hate comments at me as you like, I will endure...**


	6. Rouge and Apostle

**I will be forever shunned...For some reason, I started writing a diary (At this age?) and that got me motivated. Oh and my birthday was last Thursday (15 yrs old) and I wanted to do something special but I will do it soon).**

**Chapter 6: Rouge**

"EEEEK!" Lucy screamed as she ducked down from a shadow that was tossed above her. The pink-haired salamander ran in full force towards the shadows, his flames burning as brightly as he punched into the shadows.

Lucy, behind a shelter of defense could only see the fight of fire sparks and shadow envelope each other taking turns. "Aye, Lucy" Happy said. Lucy looked at Happy who was daintily flying overhead. "What" Lucy mouthed.

"Shouldn't you be fighting too?" Happy pointed out as he pointed his finger towards the key's in Lucy's pocket. Though it was dark, Natsu's flaming sparks helped draw some light in for Lucy to search for a good key. Lucy made an "oh Yea" sound and grabbed one of the keys with the Leo symbol.

"Gate of the lion, I open thee! LEO!" Lucy shouted as she pulled the golden key out and it shone in the air. Again, the words flew out of her mouth without her knowing it.

"What was the wait for Princess? Name's Loke" Loke asked, his hairstyle was big, orange and wavy. Who knows how much hairspray it took to look like that. Lucy had expected it to be a lion, like how Aquarius was a mermaid, instead, it looked like a normal human. He even called her a princess.

"Uhm..." Lucy blushed at this.

"Yo Luce! Now is...not the time...to be flirting" Natsu shouted, his pauses were from talking to me and fighting the enemy. "Karyu no Hoko(Fire Dragons Roar)!" Natsu shouted and as he did, his cheeks grew big and his hands went up to his lips as he started spurring flames out of his mouth. A magic red flaming circle appeared. His hands were used to control the outburst of the flames. Lucy stood in shock, Natsu was amazing! Loke, who noticed this, decided to not be undone.

As soon as Loke got out he smashed his fists together. A magic golden circle appeared behind him. "Regurusu Inpaktu (Regulus Impact)!" Loke yelled. All of a sudden a golden flaming lion head came infront of Loke as it burned brilliantly. The lion charged and in an instant, it was all sucked up.

Lucy stared at it. Nothing happened. The flames were disintegrating as it flowed into Natsu's...MOUTH?!

"That flame was good, thanks the-guy-with-too-much-hairspray." Natsu said as he wiped his lips from swallowing the fire. "IDIOT! IT WAS FOR THE ENEMIES!" Loke yelled. "Tch...You wanna go HairSpray?" Natsu yelled as his and Loke's heads butted against each other.

"Name's Loke...The Lion... you got it pinky!?" Loke yelled. "ITS SALMON COLORED! Oh and did I upset the little kitty cat?" Natsu teased further. The bickering went on and on. As enemies approached them, to use to their advantage, Natsu and Loke, who never broke the glaring contest, raised up their arms and nonchalantly blew up the enemies as if they were flies.

No sooner the shadows were gone and everything was at peace though still dark, but a bit brighter. "Lion boy, return" Lucy carelessly said as she slumped her back and raised the key. Dumbstruck at how much of idiots there were in this world and the next.

"I'll return for now... and you pink lizard, i'm watching you...OH and fairest Lucy, thank you for being at your upmost beauty!..." Loke said as he kneeled beside Lucy and raised her hand in his. "I promise to return, I am very sorry to leave you with this...walking explosive..." "HEY!" Natsu shouted. "Anytime you need me, Call me. Although it doesn't have to be for fighting, I could ease your lustful desires-" "LUCY KICK!" Lucy screamed as she she kicked him away, and with that he winked and dissapeared.

"Keh, what a creep" Natsu said as he showed his frown of disgruntlement. "Yup" Lucy and Happy agreed. "Who does he think he is, trying to seduce Lucy". "Yup" Lucy and Happy both said, Lucy blushing a bit. "I don't get it. WHO WOULD EVER DO THAT TO LUCY!? SHE ISN'T EVEN THAT PRETTY!". Natsu said aloud. "Yup" Happy said.

"What...Did...you...say?" Lucy growled. A red enraged aurora surrounded Lucy. Lucy took a step towards the two future coffins. "ERM..I mean't an idiot guy like that would of course fall for you" Natsu said, unaware of his words.

"Hahahahahahahah..._Sooo Funny Natsu Look, I'm Laughing_...HAHAHAHAH...haaa" Lucy's eyes turned red, an angry vein popped up, it was shaped as the letter D...Another vein as an I...and the last an an E...

D...I...E

Those letters on her veins spelled DIE! "Natsu, you are the baka (Idiot)" Happy said, remarking how idiotic Natsu is.

Lucy's killing intent instantly fell apart. She knelt on the ground, with her black robes and blushed immenslely with her thumbs twiddling.

"Eh? What's wrong Lucy" Happy asked Lucy. "Well Natsu said that only-an-idiot-would-like-me" Lucy said, which she added super fast to where no one but Natsu could make out. "And than you said that Natsu-was-an-idiot-which-is-kinda-true." Lucy concluded. Natsu faced the other way, obviously trying to hide his blush. Happy looked both ways at them. He looked at the screen in which you are reading. "I think they liiiiiiiike eachother" Happy whispered into you while rolling his tounge. You say "I think they do liiiiiiiiike each other too".

"HAPPY, who are you talkin to?" Natsu questioned. "Oh no one" Happy said. "Anyways, shouldn't we focus on fighting that Rouge guy?" Happy added.

With that said, Natsu and Lucy both sprang from action. "I can finally get on my task" Lucy exclaimed. "I can finally get unmarried to this wench!" Natsu exclaimed. Lucy looked straight at Natsu, death was glaring Natsu in the eye.

"I mean, live my life with the girl I love and not forced into" Natsu said as he sweat-dropped. Lucy sighed and followed behind Natsu who led the way with his flaming torch hand.

…

"Man that stairclimb was long" Lucy sighed in despair as they had finally reached the top. "We could've taken the elevator you know" Lucy added while glaring daggers at Natsu.

"Motion sickness..." Natsu murmured. Lucy sighed at how strong this idiot was but also how his weakness was that...weak-looking.

"Wer're going to lose this fight against Rouge, you know that right?" Lucy replied.

"Fro thinks so too!" A mysterious light and cheeky voice said.

"Come out and show yourself" Happy exclaimed. As if by obeying, a frog came forward.

…

No wait, its a cat in a frog suit...Natsu and Happy looked at the Exceed dumb-struck. Was this Rouge? Before they could even ask, Lucy snatched the Exceed up and hugged it tight.

"YOU ARE SO ADORABLE!" Lucy squealed in delight as she proceeded to break almost every bone in the frog/cat's body.

"Poor Exceed." Natsu commented. "Aye~" Happy agreed.

"Let him go" A deeper voice commanded. The room grew very dark as they reached the top of mountain and th moon was high,

In an instance, Lucy's shadow moved around and started to crawl up to Lucy. "Gah...I feel so weird, violated even..." Lucy squeaked out and released Fro from the shadow starting to crawl up to her. The shadow went up and up. Finally it had reached her mouth and went in. Lucy let out an ear-piercing scream. "GET IT OUT OF ME! GET IT OUT!" In a few moments she went silent. Her eyes went hazy. "L-Luce?" Natsu said as he began to walk towards her. Lucy completely let her Apostle clothes fall. As the garments fell, an under outfit appeared. (Lucy in the timeskip).

Lucy, an apostle, was wearing rather revealing clothes. Natsu wondered about that day at the hot springs how he did not realize the underclothes when he stole her clothes.

Lucy's skirt had a short skit with a blue fabric hanging over the bottom white fabric and it decorated nicely with the white belt going through it which held Lucy's key pouch nicely. Her top had an under Bra-like piece with a heart end at her breast line, which was bigger than Natsu thought it was, it was worn under a jacket with golden lining and blue/white fabrics. By her side was an electrical whip.

"Never thought she'd be the failing seductive type" Natsu commented as he checked Lucy out. Though Natsu knew she wasn't that failing as he found himself constantly staring at her breast line.

"Do you want your companion back" The dark voice erupted. "Well...of-course!" Natsu exclaimed. And as if to prove it, he tossed a flaming ball of flames up into the sky. When reaching the highest peak, the ball exploded and tiny tidbits of flames scattered down, providing light for the area. (Might get OOC here)

There in the highest rock was a black shaded figure who had bangs covering one of his eyes. "I am Rouge" The black-haired figure announced. "Good..." Natsu said. "I was getting tired of looking for you...I'm All Fired Up!" Natsu said as he gave his ambitious saying out.

"**OH NO YOUR NOT FIRE LIZARD!**" A voice boomed up.

Natu twitched as he got in his battle stance. _That voice. _

A big explosion came as a mysterious object came crashing into the top of the mountain. Dust and rubble came everywhere.

"You miss me Fire-breath?" A snarky comment came.

"I don't need your help!..." Natsu yelled out.

…

"Gajeel"

**Looks like someone joined the party! Sorry that Rouge came into appearance in such a bad way! Oh well, I wonder why Gajeel is here...I will tell you...in the next chapter! :D**


	7. BlackSmith and Apostle

…**.Hi...Remember back when I said I would post more because it was summer...Yea...I'm not going to lie to you, I spent my time enjoying summer break and whatnot but this is the worst part. I didn't forget about you...I know I had to update but I always put it off...**

**GOMEN!**

**Ahem. Nalu moment in the recent chapter made me fangirl but I cried at the same time for F. Lucy.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail

**Chapter 7: **Black Smith and an Apostle

* * *

"Gajeel, this is my opponent so let me slay it and get the reward" Natsu threatened as he hunched over his shadow.

"I'm not interested in the reward why don't you go play with your blondie while I go beat the hell out of this guy. You can have the reward after" Gajeel said.

"Fairly said Gajeel" Rouge said as he snapped his fingers. In an instant the null Lucy began to move. As she did, she stepped closer to Natsu.

"what are you doing?" Natsu asked, fully aware of Lucy's actions as he took a step back. Lucy now a few inches from him grabbed his head.

"Eh?"

Lucy pulled Natsu's head into her D-cup breasts.

Natsu began to suffocate where he could only make muffled sounds.

_It's soft...and squishy...and I HAVE TO FOCUS AND GET LUCY OFF OF ME!_

"bleh...get a room why don't you" Gajeel shouted as Natsu tried to get rids of Lucy's grasps. "HAPPY DO SOMETHING!" Natsu managed to yell. "Aye, Sir" Happy said as he began to try and pry Natsu off of Lucy in the background.

"I won't go easy" Gajeel said.

"Neither will I" Rouge replied.

...(BEWARE OF MY BAD WRITING)...

'Tesuryu no Hoko!(Iron Dragon's Roar)" Gajeel shouted as he, like Natsu, cheeks puffed up and he began to blow into the two hands straight at Rouge. Rouge's eyes focused and at the exact moment he jumped over it. Rouge began to fall, though he was in no worry as he shouted out these words. "Eiyru no Hoko (Shadow Dragon's Roar)"

Gajeel dodged it but it still got his foot. "GeeHee...Not bad...Watch this! Tetsuryu no Go Ken(Iron Dragon's Fist)!" Gajeel shouted and as he did, iron scales covered his body. "Hope you like this!" Gajeel yelled as he ran towards Gajeel with speed gaining. Gajeel put his hand up into a fist and as he did, Rouge flinched as the contact came and in a few seconds, Rouge was still standing. After 5 seconds gravity caught up to him and he got pushed back into the ground lying on his back.

"I must commend you on that blow, but you won't get out of this" Rouge said as he began muttering: "Doragon Fosu (Dragon Force)". As soon as Rouge said that a shadow began to cover him. The aura was dark and shady along with dark scales that covered his cheeks slightly.

Gajeel stood up, covered in his iron scales. "Is that how you like to play?" He sarcastically said as he smacked his fists together making a loud _CLANG._

"Oi, Natsu, daijobu? (Are you ok?)" Happy asked Natsu as he flew above Lucy's head peering down at Natsu. Trying to pull himself up he managed to speak out a few before going back into the breastlock. "Do...I...look...alright...now...Taskute!(Save me!)".

Happy sighed and began to look around before picking something off the ground. Happy then proceeded to put the 'item' infront of her eyes. "I wonder what would happened if we put this caterpillar down her skirt?" Happy asked no one in particular. Lucy's shaded and voided eyes turned back to it's wide-eyed chocolate soft eyes. Scratch that. Eyes that were ready to kill.

"NANI!(WHAT!)" Lucy screamed before she begun to bat the caterpillar from Happy's paws, stomped it to death. Her flaming chocolate gaze turned to Happy as her teeth grinded with each other in frustration. Happy flinched and began to fly the opposite way of Lucy's but he didn't make it because Lucy grabbed his tail.

"Women are scary" Natsu murmured in awe as he saw the blonde beating the Fiore out of Happy. As Lucy was about to do the finishing blow on happy, she noticed what she was wearing. "W-WHERE'S MY CLOAK!" Lucy demanded as she began to cover up her body as if she was naked. Obviously flustered, she spotted the black cloak and put it on awkward and put the hood up.

"L-Let's go" She muttered. "Wha-? What do you mean? We finally got here and we are just going to give up, I mean what do you mean. Do you wa-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh" Natsu screamed as he got Lucy-kicked out of the mountain. She turned around, hood still on. "N-N-No-one takes my cloak off...and" her head bolted up resulting in her hood being set back by the miniature impact. Her face is clearly shown as it is red that would match any person with scarlet hair to shame. (Wink. Wink.)

"And makes me do that!" Lucy shouted as she tried to Lucy kick Rouge which he easily dodged. "Idiot" He calmly retorted.

"Ja ne (See ya!)" Lucy said. Rouge turned around to face Lucy, seeing what was in her possessions. One hand on Happy's tail, who was still recovering from Lucy's wrath, and the other on possession of the gem stone as it glowed a brimming ebony and had a hexagon shape the size of Happy's paw.

"Wait a minute!" Rouge said as he called out towards Lucy who was being carried out, wearily, by Happy.

_BAM!_

In a second, Gajeel one-shoted the unsuspecting Rouge. "_Oi...Pay Attention to your enemy. It just takes the fun out of fighting" _ Gajeel muttered before walking away from the unconscious Rouge.

* * *

…

* * *

"Geez, why are you so quiet Lucy? We're almost there" Natsu said walking with two hands behind his head in a care-free manner. "uhn" Lucy sounded which was a reply. Natsu groaned. _She is still upset over that? _Natsu let his head hang as they walked down the road with tall apartment-like buildings but the whole place was dreary and gloomy. Not a living soul was out here.

"Where are we going again?" Lucy asked quietly. _Maybe she isn't that upset_

"Oh, Natsu knows a blacksmith around here!" Happy chimed.

"Hontoni!?(Really?) In a dead place like this?" Lucy exaggerated. _Yup she is definitely back to normal_

"It's the same guy we met last time" Natsu explained as he took a left turn into an alley way.

"W-which guy" Lucy asked while feeling goosebumps go down her back the more they walked. "The guy with the long hair and with lots of piercings. His name is Gajeel" Happy turned to explain as he hovered daintily. "More like Iron-Head" Natsu muttered.

They finally approached a bolted iron door from the long alleyway. Natsu raised up his hand and when Lucy thought he was taking too long to knock, he turned flame mode. "GET OUT HERE YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Natsu said as he busted the door open with flames engulfing where the door used to be.

"OI! YOU KNOW HOW LONG THIS TOOK ME TO BUILD AND SHARPEN" A dark figure with unruly hair stepped up infront of Natsu. Lucy whispered, "Natsu, apologize to the...erm...guy".

"HECK NO!" Natsu said as he began to jump on Gajeel pounding his flames into him. "Why I ought a-" Gajeel managed to say before resuming the fight with Natsu. The whole thing looked like one of those cartoon fights with the gas cloud that covered the main fighting except for some body parts.

Sighing in exasperation, Lucy took a good look at the place. It was some kind of merchant shop but anybody could mistake it as an underground one as the whole place was dark and uninviting to the most of it except for the light coming from the door that Natsu broke and a single light bulb hanging poorly in the middle of the room until coming up to a door. The door was like the first, tough and iron but right beside it was a old beaten up couch. Must be Gajeel's room. However the more she stepped towards the door she found a light evaporating from the creaks of the door. Almost like it would lead to the light in a way.

As soon as Lucy began to open the door she heard Gajeel yell. "OI! TELL YOUR GIRL TO LAY OFF MY ROOM!".

"She isn't _MY _girl! She's just a...traveling bag!" Natsu said, trying to find a good term.

"T-Traveling bag am I?" Lucy said as a big red vein popped up. She soon forgot about the door was marching over their until she heard a voice.

"Lu-Chan?"

Lucy who had taken 5 steps towards the cowering Natsu went back, much to Natsu's relief, and marched towards the door.

"H-Hey! Get away from the door" Gajeel commanded only to be ignored.

Lucy opened the door only to be blinded by the light. The room was very bright, or average but in dark conditions, it was radiant. After her eyes adjusted she got glomped by a familiar blue-haired girl.

"LEVY-CHAN!"

"IT REALLY IS YOU" Levy exclaimed after returning the friendly hug.

The two boys were looking at each other confused.

* * *

**Sigh...Not much but I've been in an anime daze/manga daze. Mainly for magical girls genre weird enough which I find kawii. Ahem...Enough about me. Gets on knee's and begins bowing with hands touching the ground on a very dirty floor with a brick rock tied to my head* I'm really sorry to leave you but I am semi-back. Semi...It's so hard to come back after a LONG break!**


	8. BookWorm and Apostle

**Hey guys! I'm pretty sure you followers have given up on me and I deserve that but still... I must upload no matter what before school starts. (I'm going to be a 2nd year in Highschool)...ohhhkayy review your hate to me because I deserve it or support so I can keep on going. Also, if I ever disappear spam me with PMs! Let's start the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: BookWorm and an Apostle**

* * *

_**Previously: Lucy finds Levy in Gajeel's, the blacksmith (And Natsu's friend? Rival?), room. Now reunited Natsu and Gajeel need an explanation!**_

_**Now!**_

* * *

"LEVY-CHAN!" The blonde screamed in delight as she held the bluenette in her arms as the other did the same. "LU-CHAN!" Levy also yelled out. After a minute of hugging they finally let go and began sociating as if they were the only ones in the room. "Oi, Shrimp, how do you know blondie here?" Gajeel straightforwardly replied. Levy finally tore her attention away from Lucy and towards the man with unruly hair. "I told you, I was in a ministry and there were other girls like me in my group...Wearing these cloaks too!" Levy depicted Gajeel and grabbed a handful of her cloak into her hands and shoved it next to Lucy to show the match.

"Hey! I told you not to wear those types of clothes in town!" Gajeel said as he grabbed the garment from Levy's hand forcefully threw it in the ground. Levy's brows furrowed and let her mouth puff up. "And stop looking like a chibi, you might get kidnapped or raped" Gajeel added nonchalantly. Levy huffed in anger before returning to her 'room'. "Oh Lu-chan, this is Veltirion City, one of the places where we are supposed to preach. Lady Mirajane told us that we can do duo's when preaching. So I guess it's the two of us that will make the town a lot brighter" Levy spoke with a more cheerful tone. After sneaking a glance at Gajeel, which he didn't notice and was too busy not making eye contact with her, went back to the room and shut the door.

The door shut caused the room envelop in darkness except for candles here and the doorway where Natsu smashed through. "Chibi" Gajeel muttered. "Hey Gajeel I need some weapons what do ya got" Natsu asked with his broad smile as if nothing ever happened. He must be really smart to get rid of the topic or that stupid to even notice the drama. Gajeel focused his attention on Natsu with a sly smirk. "Well, let me show you what I got!" Gajeel perkily said as he turned to go behind his table with weapons hanging on shelves just above him. Lucy gawked at how Gajeel didn't notice the danger if those just fell on him.

This is a new item I just got in. It's an iron pocket knife dipped in poison. The slightest touch could get you dead in an instant." Gajeel said as he looked at the weapon lustfully. Natsu with his arms crossed and a serious face asked the cost much to Lucy's shock. "24000 Jewels". "What a rip-off! Show me something else, plus do something more my style!" Natsu demanded. Gajeel's eyes narrowed into slits of dismay that he couldn't make the deal. Lucy finally realized that this was a black market. Even though she was in the name of Mavis, she was in a black market helping a pink-haired thief choose weapons for possibly murder.

It occurred to Lucy why didn't she run away and seek help from a guide or villagers. Lucy sighed realizing that just interacting with a thief was horrible but now that he's got involved it might as well be that way.

"This is the last item I have in my stock" Gajeel glared at Natsu while cripplingly saying those words. Natsu nodded for him to reveal it. "This is Flueve d'etoiles, some fancy name for River of Stars." Gajeel put the whip down on the counter. "Look's the same as any other whip." Natsu commented. The whip indeed looked normal only the hold at the end has a star keychain and the whip end wasn't visible, probably inside the whip hold.

"True but the whip end is made out of water with electricity holding it together. It'll provide anything to be kept right." Gajeel explained. Natsu wasn't particularly interested in these kinds of weapons. There was none that caught his eyes personally as he knows his magic could probably outwit these weapons but he knew when there was a time to use weapons when needed. "Gajeel I made my purchases" Natsu replied critically.

"I'll have 5 sleepings vials (Used to make people fall asleep), a regular dagger, and..." Natsu was about to say that's all until he glanced at Lucy to see her eyes focused on the whip. That's true, the whip was rather feminine and if Natsu got remember, Lucy had a whip below her robe. She had keys, that much was true, but it was always best to carry extra weapons. "also that whip". "780000 Jewels" Gajeel responded. "Tch...Ripoff" Natsu muttered. "Time's are tough and I have to make a living, especially since I have to feed another mouth now" Gajeel mumbled and grunted after.

As Natsu gathered the supplies he bought he continued the chat. "Why are you even helping her? You always stay in one place... Your obviously not lonely because you got that cat who isn't better than Happy." Natsu whispered low enough so Lucy couldn't hear".

"I ain't that cold you bastard. Unlike you where all you care is about surviving there are something's you don't understand. Listen, that girl was knocked out when I saw her and she was on some stranger's shoulder being carried to some house. She was this close to being raped. You don't even know how feelings work. Think about others" Gajeel whispered.

"What about your mission"

"What about it"

"You have to do it"

"Not all dragon slayers follow the same path. Everyone, even the leaders, can see that everyone can lead a normal life. So Stop with the fake facade. You and a few dragonslayers are living up to the Creed, the leader's are aware of it." Gajeel mumbled to Natsu.

"They adopted us, we owe it to them" Natsu muttered.

"So your bringing that girl to hell down as well..."

"No, I'm just using her to get the money and we go on to separate paths. She won't get involved. Besides we need money so we can bring down acnolgia when he comes back with more weapons"

"Thats a myth."

"Well th-"

"NATSU!" The blonde gleefully yelled, interrupting their heated discussion. "We need to find a place to stay the night, the sun is already going down." Lucy explained while pointed to the doorway where the sky began to turn orange.

"See ya" Gajeel said before going towards the room where Levy was and knocking, probably to apologize.

...

* * *

…

"Why do I need a whip!?" Lucy exclaimed while walking down with Happy and Natsu who were looking for an inn.

"If your keys are stolen"

"By who...You?" Lucy joked, which Natsu chuckled too as well. As Happy flew daintily, the orange sky eventually turned into night.

...

* * *

…

"Natsuuuu! Why couldn't we go into those fancy looking inn rooms, this is all the way out of the town" Lucy complained while she tucked herself into the sheets. They didn't even have blankets. As she sighed she took her robe off and she wore her usual clothing (After the time-skip), only with the jacket off, as a makeshift pajama.

The room was dull; Wallpaper that's beginning to crumble, floorboards that are missing here and there. The only thing inside this diminished room was a bed for one, and a couch with the springs out. Nothing worthwhile.

Lucy took the bed and Natsu the couch with Happy perched on the window ledge. It wasn't even an inn, just an abandoned, run down house.

"Because the inn's in those types of towns have beds stained with you-don't-want-to-know." Natsu calmly replied before getting up from the couch and walking towards Lucy.

_YAWN_

"Yea well, this bed could have been used to kill someone, I mean the environment is perfect" Lucy commented.

"That's a big yawn for a person like you, are you sure your not one of those guy's who cosplays as girls for the heck of it" Natsu joked as he was almost close to Lucy.

Silence...At the moment, Natsu is thinking that silence means it's true. He got on his knees on Lucy's bedside to confirm it.

"Oi, Lucy, say something!" Natsu said as nudged the figure underneath the pale sheets before finally pulling the sheets off of Lucy to discover her snoozing quietly.

Natsu's eyes calmed and rested on her face. _Stop with the fake facade. Heartless Bastard. They aren't __forcing us. _ Those words echoed into his mind, dominating him fully. It was true. The dragon's weren't forcing us to stick with the Creed. They know we'd be better off... But still... Tales of acnolgia are the only reason possible to why the dragon's are disappearing.

_Heartless Bastard_

Natsu's eyes narrowed. He was theif, he wouldn't help anybody because nobody helped him besides his family. The Theif's Creed was the only thing for him. That was all the dragons ever asked. If this is what it takes, so be it.

_Stop With the Fake facade_

Natsu sighed at that one. He gently whisked away a hair strand from Lucy's hair and put it behind her ear, finally resting his finger on her cheek. There was nothing against a fake facade. But to Natsu, there never was until Gajeel brought him to think about it. There was nothing Natsu could do about it. And it was probably for the best. For him and Happy, who know's even he could get sad. Best for her aswell.

And like that, Natsu fell asleep at Lucy's bedisde, hand still resting on her cheek and head perched on the bed.

* * *

**GYAAAHH! Came out late but yea. I didn't mean to make the chapter end like this. I had intentions for a good nalu moment (Which kinda did happen) But still I've been writing like this. So I promise to get my act straight. I swear it. How'd you like the chapter. Please review!**


End file.
